On Your Six
by TitansRule
Summary: A series of related oneshots through seasons 1 and 2, detailing Kate and Tony's relationship. Could be seen as either friendship or pre-Tate, depending on your preference. Repost.
1. Yankee White

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.  
****Series: The first in my 'Tate' series – it needs a name, if anyone has any ideas. This is a repost of my original story, except these will be in order and I'll finish it before posting the sequels. I've got the DVD box-set for Seasons 1-6 now, so I can do that XD  
****Spoilers: **_**Yankee White**_**; words in bold were taken from the episode.**

**Right, here's the bit for those of you who haven't read this before; I am a diehard Tate fan. I have no problem with Tiva, in fact I have written Tiva stories. I do not review Tiva fics and bash or criticise the pairing, so please show me the same courtesy on here. This story will be a series of one-shots and will be purely friendship - if that's what you want to see - or pre-Tate - if you'd prefer to stick with that. If you can't read Tate, then you're welcome along for the ride, just don't look too hard.**

* * *

Yankee White

Secret Service Agent Kate Todd hated joint jurisdiction. She hated working with the FBI. And she _hated _Agent Fornell.

The man talked to her like she was a child and she was just taking some deep, calming breaths, lest she snap and prove him right, when the ME _finally_ arrived, greeting the coroner cheerfully, despite the late hour.

The ME – Kate thought she heard the coroner refer to him as 'Ducky', probably because of the name 'Mallard' on his jacket – had two assistants, both older than her, but one significantly so. He seemed more on the ball, donning rubber gloves and commenting on the body and scene while his younger counterpart seemed in awe of their surroundings, only pointing out that Commander Trapp was too young too suffer from a 'brain fart' – Kate had suppress a derisive snort at that; he'd been quite attractive, too, until he opened his mouth.

She caught Fornell's eye and he rolled his eyes; apparently, he was in complete agreement for once.

To her relief, the ME agreed that Trapp had died of natural causes and Kate followed Fornell off the plane to sign the release forms.

"**Oh, Ducky,**" the coroner said as they left, "**about those soft-shelled crabs …**"

"**You'll have them by the weekend.**" Dr. Mallard told him.

"**10-4, Partner.**" The coroner led them towards the truck. "**This way, Agent Fornell, Agent Todd.**"

Kate had just reached the truck, when something hit her. _Wait a minute. We're in Kansas._

She turned sharply on her heel and hurried back inside the plane. The youngest of the men had disappeared and she rested a hand on her sidearm out of habit. "**Who the hell are you people? You're no ME's assistant. And there isn't a soft-shelled crab within a thousand miles.**"

Dr. Mallard at least had the grace to look sheepish. "**Sorry.**"

The non-assistant held up his ID, bearing a shield. "Special Agent Gibbs, **NCIS. We flew down from Washington to take over the investigation.**"

Kate sighed. "**First the FBI tries to muscle in, now NCIS.**"

"**Yeah, well, I do believe this is a dead Navy officer.**" Gibbs pointed out.

Okay, so maybe he had a point there. But two could play at that game. "**Yeah, who died on Air Force One while having lunch with the president it's my job to protect.**"

Now it was Gibbs turn to side. "**Alright, we can share jurisdiction. You can be on my team.**"

"**Your team?**" Kate repeated. "**Why should you head the investigation?**"

Gibbs straightened up to face her. "**You ever worked a crime scene, Agent Todd?**"

The answer was no, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "**I am a Secret Service agent.**"

Gibbs smirked and turned back to the body. "**I thought not.**"

"**Hey, don't dismiss me like that!**" Kate scowled. "**I earned my jockstrap!**"

"**Yeah, does it ever give you that empty feeling?**" Gibbs asked.

"**What?**" Kate frowned.

"**Your jockstrap.**" Gibbs elaborated.

Kate narrowed her eyes. _Great. A chauvinist. _"**No. Like some species of frog, I grow what I need.**"

Admittedly, it wasn't the best come-back or example, but it worked. Sort of. He stared at her for a few minutes, clear he wasn't about to back down, and Kate sighed inwardly, wondering if it would have been easier to deal with the other agent.

"**Hey, Boss! Pilot won't take off 'till the Secret Service chick gives us the thumbs' up.**"

Maybe not.

Still, it gave her what she needed and it was her turn to smirk. "**I think that makes this my team.**"

"**No, I think it means I have to hijack Air Force One.**" Gibbs disagreed. "**Tony, escort Agent Todd off this aircraft and close the hatch.**"

"**You're not serious.**" Kate saw 'Tony' move closer out of the corner of her eye and slipped past him. "**Wait! Alright. Your team. But only because I don't wanna delay us further by having to shoot you.**"

Gibbs nodded and shook her offered hand. Satisfied that at least she wouldn't get left out or have to deal with the FBI for the flight back, Kate turned on her radio. "Okay, we're good to go."

"DiNozzo, get the doors and then start shooting the scene." Gibbs ordered. "And stop staring at Agent Todd's butt."

Kate turned quickly enough to see Tony's eyes snap back up and he gave her a grin before going to do just that.

"Just hit him any time you feel the need." Gibbs told her. "A lot of people do."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Kate muttered.

* * *

As Kate walked away from Air Force One for the last time, she felt none of the sadness she thought she would; it felt right, although she had no idea what she'd do now.

"**I heard you quit, Agent Todd!**"

Kate smiled humourlessly as Gibbs caught up with her. "**Happy news gets around fast. Yes, I resigned. It was the right thing to do.**"

"**Yup. Pull that crap at NCIS and I won't give you a chance to resign.**"

Kate stopped in her tracks as Gibbs ducked under the traffic barrier and headed for a silver sports car that had just pulled up. "**Is that a job offer?**" She called.

Gibbs ignored her, greeting the redheaded driver with a kiss as he got in.

To be fair, Kate realised, it was a stupid question. _That wasn't a job offer; that was a job demand. _She unlocked her car and got in.

That was when it hit her.

"If I join NCIS," she murmured aloud, "I'll be putting up with DiNozzo on a daily basis. One case was bad enough."

Kate sat there for a few minutes longer, weighing up her options, before making a decision. Not taking Gibbs up on his offer meant, at best, going back to law school.

And _that_ was not an option.

At least, not if she wanted to keep her sanity.

And Tony DiNozzo, from what she had seen, although an arrogant, pig-headed, chauvinistic womaniser, did have his good points. He was loyal almost to a fault and a good investigator. And she doubted Gibbs would keep him around if he was _always_ like that.

Hell, she knew she could act bitchy when she had to deal with other agencies; maybe it was just that.

Aside from anything else, she was almost certain that DiNozzo wouldn't go against Gibbs, and since he'd warned _her_ about intra-Agency dating, he must have warned DiNozzo, which meant that any flirting wouldn't mean anything and she didn't need to feel guilty about hurting him if he pushed it too far.

Her phone rang and she pulled over again; she didn't like driving in the dark anyway, let alone while she was on the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Agent Todd, this is Director Morrow with NCIS."_

"Good evening, Director." Kate greeted.

"_Special Agent Gibbs has a vacancy on his team …" _Morrow trailed off. _"He's already hired you, hasn't he?"_

"Not in so many words." Kate admitted.

"_Don't worry; just the way he works. Are you interested? I could use someone to keep him and DiNozzo in line."_

Kate couldn't help laughing. "You know, yesterday, Agent Gibbs told me I could hit DiNozzo when he got too annoying. Does that offer still stand?"

Morrow chuckled. _"Be my guest. Maybe you can get him to show the reason Gibbs hired him a little more often. You in?"_

Kate smiled. "I'm in, sir."

* * *

**AN: Review please! And give me suggestions for a name for this series (On Your Six, Conspiracy, A Circumstantial Twist, Stand By You, Dead and Buried) - I'm rewriting and reposting in order this time, so hopefully it'll make more sense – to me as well as you.**


	2. Hung Out to Dry

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**Spoilers: **_**Hung Out to Dry. **_**Dialogue in bold was taken straight from the episode.**

* * *

Hung Out To Dry

"Sorry. No ID, no entry."

Kate sighed, hands on her hips. _What is this; a bar or a crime scene?_ "Let me get this straight. You're okay with me walking around with a Sig and Special Agent badge, but you won't let me into a crime scene because I don't have my ID yet."

The MP shrugged. "I don't make the rules, ma'am."

"No, but you enforce them." A familiar male voice said from behind her. "And, if someone with no ID has someone with an ID to vouch for them to let them through, that changes everything, right? Special Agent Todd's with us."

The MP lifted the crime scene tape. "Very good, sir."

"It's about time you got here." Tony commented, ducking under the tape. "Your desk's been ready for a week."

"My lease ran out on my apartment and I needed to find somewhere else." Kate rolled her eyes. "Takes time, DiNozzo."

"Alright, I'll let you off." Tony led her past the ME's van and Gibbs came into sight. "**Look who I found! MPs weren't gonna let her through.**"

"**I got my Sig and badge, but HQ didn't issue my photo ID …**" Kate trailed off mid-explanation, seeing the Marine stuck in the roof of the SUV. "**Oh God … is this for real?**"

"**Unfortunately, my dear, it is.**" Ducky answered from the top of a ladder.

Gibbs handed her a pair of gloves. "**Put 'em on.**"

"**Ah, your first crime scene with us, Caitlin!**" Ducky said cheerfully.

"**What about Air Force One?**" Kate asked, donning the gloves quickly. _Rule #2: Always wear gloves at a crime scene._

"**Doesn't count.**" Ducky told her. "**You were in the Secret Service. Hey, Tony, take a team photo for posterity.**"

Kate gave Tony a warning look, but it wasn't needed.

"**Forget posterity.**" Gibbs disagreed. "**The sun's gonna be up soon.**" He pulled a box from his kit and handed it to her. "**Welcome to NCIS.**"

Kate pulled one of the boots out. "**How'd you know my size?**"

Gibbs didn't answer, placing an NCIS ball-cap on her head. "**Put 'em on. You can't work a field in high heels.**"

"**Depends on the kind of work you're doing.**" Tony smirked.

Kate sighed. "**Your mind, DiNozzo, runs the gamut from X to triple-X.**"

"**Yeah?**" Tony shrugged.

"**Photos, Tony!**" Gibbs ordered, leading Kate over to the truck. "Remember what I said about hitting him?"

"Oh yeah." Kate chuckled. "You were a Marine, right?"

Gibbs nodded, retrieving a crime scene kit for her while she changed her shoes.

"Thought so." Kate nodded. "Can I assume you don't like being called 'sir' either?"

"Damn straight." Gibbs handed her the kit. "Gibbs or Boss, got it?"

"Loud and clear, Boss." Kate left her shoes in the van. "What do you want me to do?"

"Sketch the crime scene; take measurements." Gibbs told her.

"What am I measuring exactly?" Kate asked.

"The distance between the body and anything that could be evidence." Gibbs answered bluntly as they approached the SUV again.

A camera flashed in their faces and Kate rolled her eyes. "**Thanks, DiNozzo.**"

Tony just grinned at her. "**You know, you could be the NCIS Poster Girl in that outfit.**"

* * *

As Gibbs and Tony disappeared, leaving Kate with Abby and a lab-coat, she took the opportunity to ask Abby a question.

"Is DiNozzo as bad as he acts?"

"You mean is he really a womanising jerk?" Abby asked. "No. I mean, yeah, he dates a lot, but that's because he's afraid of commitment and he really is an amazing friend. You couldn't ask for anyone better as your partner. Just give him time to get used to you."

"Used to me?" Kate repeated.

"I don't mean that there's anything wrong with you." Abby assured her. "It's just …" She hesitated. "From what I've picked up here and there, Tony's used to people not sticking around for long, so he won't show them what he's really like until he knows they're there to stay."

Kate nodded; that made sense.

"He's a really good guy, Kate." Abby told her sincerely. "All soft and goofy on the outside, yeah, but he's 100% rock on the inside. He's the kind of guy who'd take a bullet for you."

Kate smiled weakly. "I hope he never has to."

**

* * *

AN: Mostly taken from the episode, I know, but there's not much extra I can add until Kate starts talking to Tony properly which won't be until … well, that'd be telling. Just one thing: 87 visitors and 2 reviews. I do take anonymous reviews; you don't even need to sign in. Please don't make me beg!**


	3. Seadog

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**Spoilers: **_**Seadog.**_

* * *

Seadog

Kate was not happy as she finally reached the bullpen. It had been a long ride to the crime scene anyway, but the ride back in the truck with the boat had been hell, least of all because of the driver, who spent the entire journey hitting on her. Not even DiNozzo was that bad.

"**Thanks for waiting, guys!**"

"**Chain of custody, Kate.**" Gibbs told her without looking up. "**You had to stay with the boat.**"

"**I'm not stupid, Gibbs.**" Kate argued.

"**Never said you were.**"

"**I didn't have to ride in the tow-truck with that boat now, did I?**" Kate asked. "**You do this to all the newbies or just the females?**"

Tony looked hurt. "**Do we look like sexists?**"

Somehow, Kate managed not to laugh. "**Ask me who's buried in Grant's Tomb; it's a tougher question.**"

"**Okay, okay, fun's over!**" Gibbs cut in. "**Give me the highlights.**"

Kate rolled her eyes and pulled out her PDA. "**Nine students from UVA were having a beach party. Around 0230, they heard what they first thought was fireworks out on the water.**"

"**Gunfire.**" Tony concluded.

"**Good guess, DiNozzo!**" Kate praised sarcastically. "**The Whaler had six holes in its stern, two in the engine housing.**"

"**Commander was running.**" Gibbs murmured.

"**Probably from a larger boat,**" Kate continued, "**they heard racing up the coast. About 15 seconds later, the **_**Mary Celeste**_** came roaring out of the dark and onto the beach; scared the hell out of them.**"

"**What did you find on the boat?**" Gibbs asked.

"**Fishing gear, bait, coffee thermos, ham sandwich.**" Kate listed. "**I logged everything, sent it to Abby.**"

"**No drugs?**" Tony asked.

"**No.**" Kate frowned. "**Is there a drug connection?**"

"**DEA thinks so.**" Gibbs answered.

_But you don't. _Kate waited, sure that there was more to it.

"**Two dealers floated ashore last night at Fort Story.**" Gibbs explained, proving her right. "**Aerated.**"

"**Well, there were no drugs on the Whaler.**" Kate assured him.

"**You sure?**" Tony asked. "**I knew a granny in Baltimore, hid a kilo of 'H' in her horse's rectum.**"

"**No horse on the boat, Tony.**" Kate told him, trying desperately to get that image out of her head. "**We working a joint investigation with the DEA?**"

"**Yep. Ducky's got all three bodies in autopsy and Abby's drying the money.**" Gibbs answered.

"**Money?**" Kate repeated.

"**Dealer's were found with fanny packs stuffed with wet Franklins.**" Gibbs elaborated.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "**Well, I gotta see those bills.**"

"**Why?**" Gibbs asked.

Kate shrugged. "**I did work for the Secret Service. We tend to get all hot and bothered over large sums of $100 bills.**"

"**Is that what does it for you?**" Tony asked, with an audible smirk.

Kate sighed and backtracked. "**What does it for me, DiNozzo, is a mystery you will never solve.**" _Why does that idea suddenly annoy me?_

"**I know the answer.**" Tony grinned.

_Oh? _Kate didn't respond, silently daring him to continue.

"**Grant.**" Tony stated.

Kate rolled her eyes and walked away.

"**Why do I feel like a high school principal?**" Gibbs sighed.

* * *

"Todd, DiNozzo, go home."

Kate stood and grabbed her bag, seeing her partner do the same. "Night, Boss."

"Night, Boss." Tony echoed a split second behind her, already on his way to the elevator.

Gibbs didn't look up. "Night."

Kate sighed and jogged after Tony and was pleasantly surprised to find that he'd held the doors for her. "Thanks."

"No problem."

The ride down was, as usual, filled with an awkward silence. Kate and Tony had yet to really start getting along; he seemed to enjoy spending his time irritating her.

It hadn't really bothered her before, but right now she needed someone to talk to and her partner seemed the most obvious choice.

As thought he'd read her mind, Tony reached out and pressed the emergency stop button, causing the cart to shudder to a halt.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Relax." Tony leaned against the wall. "Gibbs does this at least three times a day; maintenance will give it at least five minutes before checking on us. You okay?"

"Of course." Kate answered, a little quicker than she probably should have done.

"Kate …" Tony sighed. "Come on. I know I can be a pain sometimes …"

"Sometimes?" Kate smirked.

"Alright, most of the time." Tony amended, grinning at her. "But I'm still your partner. And I've got your back. So I'll make you a deal."

"Okay," Kate agreed slowly. "What kind of deal?"

"Whenever it's just the two of us, no one else, we forget the jokes, we forget the mocking, we forget everything else." Tony stated seriously, grin disappearing. "We're partners, Kate; whatever's bothering you, you can tell me. I'm not gonna make jokes about it."

Kate sighed, her head falling back against the wall. "I screwed up today."

"No, you didn't." Tony disagreed immediately. "You caught the counterfeit bills."

"Yeah, and got the FBI involved." Kate rolled her eyes. "Gibbs hasn't spoken to me since."

"_You _didn't do anything, Katie." Tony told her.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "'Katie'?"

"Not yet?" Tony asked.

"Never." Kate corrected.

"We'll see." Tony cleared his throat. "Anyway, you didn't do anything, _Kate_. Gibbs told you to talk to someone about it; they got the FBI involved. That's not your fault."

"Fornell told me I was running out of job options." Kate muttered, not wanting to hear the words aloud again.

"He …" Tony trailed off and pushed himself away from the wall, holding his arms out. "Come here."

Kate gave him a funny look.

"Abby's not here." Tony reminded her. "Come here."

Hesitantly, Kate stepped forwards and his arms closed around her, holding her tightly. Her arms automatically circling his waist, she closed her eyes, feeling the weight of the last case lifting from her shoulders.

"I'm on your six, Kate." Tony whispered. "I promise. And don't worry about Gibbs; he just hates working with the FBI; he needed a scapegoat. If it's any consolation; it's usually me. I just wasn't there this time."

Kate could help chuckling as she pulled away. "Thanks, DiNozzo. I guess I misjudged you."

Tony grinned at her. "Yeah, a lot of people do that, so this is gonna have to be like Fight Club, alright?"

"First rule of Fight Club – never talk about Fight Club." Kate smirked. "Fine with me, DiNozzo." She reached out and flicked the switch again, causing the cart to shudder and start moving again. "Don't you have a date tonight?"

Tony coughed sheepishly. "Made her up."

Kate smirked. "I knew it. No woman is that perfect."

"Alright, don't rub it in." Tony rolled his eyes. "What about you? You got plans?"

Kate pulled a face. "Nope. Just me, a carton of ice cream, and a rom-com."

"Yeah?" Tony asked. "Which one?"

"Don't know yet." Kate shrugged. "I was thinking about renting _Runaway Bride_, but it's too late now."

"I've got it." Tony told her. "Tell you what; why don't we grab a pizza and we can both watch it."

"You asking me out, DiNozzo?" Kate asked, as they walked into the parking lot.

"No!" Tony protested.

"No need to sound to horrified." Kate stopped by her car. "I was only joking."

Tony sighed and stopped as well. "I didn't mean it like that. You're a very attractive woman and if we'd met in a coffee shop or something, I probably would ask you out. Although you are far too smart for me, so you'd turn me down anyway, but that's not the point. We work together."

"Ah, I see." Kate nodded. "Well, this is all a moot point, really, isn't it?" She pointed out, pulling her keys from her purse.

"Kate, why don't we just take my car?" Tony suggested. "Save gas."

"Then how am I supposed to get home?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You can stay in my spare room." Tony offered without hesitation.

"I don't know …" Kate began slowly.

"Come on, Kate; we're partners." Tony repeated. "If you can't trust me enough to sleep in the spare room, how can you trust me in the field?"

"It's not trusting you I've got a problem with, Tony." Kate shot back with a smirk. "I've seen you fall asleep at your desk; you snore loud enough to wake the dead."

As he opened the door to his car for her, Tony shot her a dazzling smile that she knew had caused many women to melt under his gaze and that, to her consternation, caused even her legs to tremble slightly underneath her.

"What?"

Her partner just shrugged. "That's the first time you've called me 'Tony'."

* * *

**AN: Alright, here's the original mother-ship, re-edited XD Review please!**


	4. The Immortals

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**Spoilers: **_**The Immortals. **_**Dialogue in bold was taken straight from the episode.**

**Warning: Part of this chapter involves discussion about suicide and the effect it can have on families, especially Catholic families. I am not Catholic, nor was I raised Catholic, and I have never – thank God – had anyone close to me take their own life. What Kate and Tony are saying does not necessarily reflect my own views or opinions and I apologise if anyone is hurt or offended.**

* * *

The Immortals

"You've really never done that before?" Kate asked.

"Nope." Tony pulled out onto the highway. "What did she mean?"

Kate frowned. They'd both been in the same room, both heard the same things, but she couldn't think of anything that Seaman McDonald's mother had said that didn't make sense. "What do _you_ mean?"

"When she said that it was a 'mortal sin'." Tony elaborated.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you Catholic?"

"Raised that way." Tony answered shortly. "Theoretically, yes. Never got the 101 class though."

Kate nodded. "Suicide is considered a mortal sin, because the Lord gave you life and only He has the right to decide to take that life away."

"Ah, got it. So, could he have taken his own life?" Tony asked.

Kate glared at him. "Did you not listen to a word I said?"

Tony shrugged. "I used to have a Jewish nanny who used to eat pepperoni pizza. Just because a religion says something, doesn't mean everyone who believes follows it."

"True." Kate conceded. "But not in this case."

"How do you know?" Tony pressed.

"Even if Seaman McDonald wasn't devout, his mother clearly is." Kate pointed out. "She said they were close; he wouldn't do that to her."

"Is it that bad?" Tony asked.

Kate closed her eyes. "You have no idea."

"But you do." Tony guessed. "What happened, Kate?"

Kate was silent for a few minutes, wondering whether to confide in him. It wasn't that she didn't trust him; she had just never talked about it before. "How many siblings do I have, Tony?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Tony responded.

"Don't pretend you didn't read my service file." Kate rolled her eyes. "Part of your job as Senior Field Agent is to second Gibbs when he hires someone."

Tony grinned at her. "Not always. He hired the agent before you without me. Never liked her. Just goes to show I've got good taste." He added, with a wink.

"Don't change the subject." Kate chided; although she didn't really want to talk about this, she needed to distract herself from the fact that he'd just almost made her blush.

"Four." Tony answered. "You've got three older brothers and a sister who's older than you but younger than them."

"My brothers were triplets." Kate explained. "James, Michael and Alex. Alex was the youngest and practically worshipped the other two. When I was eleven, they were in a car accident. A really, really bad accident. Michael … Mike was killed on impact and Jamie died in hospital two days later." She felt tears spring to her eyes and wiped them away quickly.

The car came to a stop in a lay-by.

"We need to get back to the Navy Yard." Kate said quietly.

Tony ignored her, twisting in his seat to face her. "If you don't want to tell me …"

"No." Kate cut him off. "Never thought I'd say this, but it's a relief to. Mike had thrown himself over Alex; it was the last thing he did."

"Saved his life." Tony whispered. "Alex ever get counselling?"

"Not that I remember." Kate laughed humourlessly. "I just remember hearing 'he was so lucky' over and over again."

"Bet Alex didn't see it that way." Tony murmured, and she knew he'd guessed.

"No, I guess not." Kate took a deep breath. "Three months later, Mom found him hanging from the rafters in the garage."

"Oh God …" Tony reached out and took her hand, squeezing gently.

"From then on, he ceased to exist." Kate whispered. "In every way. Ask anyone in my family, they'll swear my parents only had four children. No one ever mentioned Alex's name again; he was buried away from his brothers, everything he'd ever owned was sold …"

"Didn't your parents understand why?" Tony frowned.

"Oh, I think they did. But suicide is so bad in the Catholic faith that, if they hadn't taken that route, the community would have shunned them." Kate explained. "They needed the support of the people around them, their church and their neighbours …" She shook her head. "He wouldn't do that to her."

"What?" Tony sounded a little startled.

"Seaman McDonald." Kate elaborated. "He wouldn't do that to his mother."

"Anything's possible, Kate." Tony reminded her, sounding wary.

"I know." Kate assured him. "I just don't think, however likely we think suicide could be, that we should blind ourselves to the other options; we mark it as suicide and it was just accidental …"

"Kate, the man had weights tied to his waist." Tony cut in.

"I don't just mean this case." Kate sighed. "In general. Even if …"

"Even if a family doesn't believe a suicide verdict, they'll treat it as one?" Tony finished.

Kate nodded. "There's something else going on. My gut may not be as good as Gibbs yet, but it's telling me this is no suicide."

Tony sighed. "Honestly? So's mine."

* * *

"**I'm missing something, I know I am.**" Kate whispered.

She had already read through Seaman McDonald's online diary, but they still didn't know where the bio-weapon was or what it was. Gibbs had disappeared to the skipper's sea-cabin, probably to get his ass reamed for creating such chaos.

"**How much time?**"

"**A little over five minutes.**" Tony answered, in an annoyingly calm voice.

"**This stuff McDonald said about 'cutting off the head so the body will die' …**" Kate began, an idea taking seed. "**I mean, we're assuming that is part of setting up a 'plague against the realm'. But what if it meant two separate things?**"

"**Okay.**" It was clear Tony wasn't following her train of thought, but was ready to hear her out.

"**Zuger's website and his character were destroyed.**" Kate pointed out. "**And 'plague against the realm' could simply be referring to a computer virus.**"

"**Leaving 'cutting off the head' as another threat.**" Tony finished.

"**Exactly.**" Kate nodded. "**And McDonald was sure that the crew was aligned with his enemy. He made it clear he was just as threatened with them as he was with Kinvaras.**"

"**So he's talking about the crew when he refers to 'cutting off the head so the body will die'.**" Tony concluded.

"**That's what I'm thinking.**" Kate agreed.

"**Who's the head of the crew?**" Tony asked.

Kate didn't answer, she didn't need to. As soon as the question was worded in that way, they both knew and moved as one, hurrying to the skipper's sea-cabin.

"**Is there some kind of NCIS protocol …**" The skipper began as they burst in.

"**It's not the boat!**" Kate told them.

"**It's a ship!**" Gibbs sighed.

"**It's the skipper!**" Kate continued, ignoring his correction.

"**Where are you about this time every day, sir?**" Tony asked.

"**I don't see what that has to …**"

"**Just answer the question, sir!**" Tony snapped.

"**Here.**" The skipper answered. "**Every day. I send a …**"

"**We gotta go.**" Kate cut him off. "**Now!**"

"**Go, go, go!**" Gibbs yelled, when the skipper hesitated.

Tony pushed Kate out ahead of him and they ran down the tiny corridor, the door of the sea-cabin swinging shut behind them.

Kate heard the explosion before she felt it and, in a split-second, Tony had caught up with her, pushing her into the wall and covering her with his body.

The blast rocked the corridor and pushed Tony against her, but they stayed on their feet.

Sailors began shouting, but Tony didn't move for a few minutes. When no aftershock came, he released her. "**You alright?**"

"**Yeah.**" Kate answered breathlessly. She only had few minutes in which she could blame that breathlessness on the blast and not the residual feeling of being in his arms, his body pressed up against hers …

_What are you thinking, Caitlin! _Her mind screamed. _Of course you're breathless because of the blast. Tony DiNozzo has nothing to do with it._

Things were so much easier when she though he was a heartless jerk.

* * *

"_**Aren't you interested at all to know what I brought you back from Puerto Rico?**__" Tony asked as they packed up their temporary office._

"_**Alright.**__" Gibbs sighed._

"_**Sure.**__" Kate shrugged, taking the bag he handed her. Glancing inside, she raised an eyebrow. "__**You've got to be kidding me.**__"_

"_**It's a bikini.**__" Tony explained. "__**Two-piece.**__"_

"_**A bottom. And a hat?**__" Kate asked._

"_**Puerto Rican.**__" Tony told her, as though that made it okay._

"_**Any chance you're gonna try that on?**__" Gibbs asked with a smirk._

_Kate narrowed her eyes at him. "__**You first.**__"_

_Gibbs chuckled. "__**Trust me; not gonna fit.**__"_

"_**Pigs.**__" Kate stated. "__**I work with pigs.**__"_

"Kate!"

Stopping before she got in her car, Kate looked up to see Tony jogging towards her and sighed inwardly. "What?"

Tony grinned at her. "You don't want the rest of your present?"

"Wasn't the 'bikini' enough?" Kate asked.

Tony pouted. "You know I wasn't suggesting that you _just_ wear that … okay, maybe I was," he amended when she snorted, "but you'd get way too much of the wrong kind of attention dressed like that in DC and I have a feeling that you wouldn't let me hang around to watch your back."

"Tony, breathe." Kate reminded him, rolling her eyes.

"You could wear a tank top with it." Tony suggested.

"I'll think about it." Kate told him, a smile pulling at her lips.

"But … I got you this as well." Tony handed her another bag. "Look before you yell."

"I thought it was look before you leap." Kate quipped, pulling the garment out. "Oh."

"It's okay if you don't like it." Tony murmured.

Kate shook her head. "No. No, it's beautiful."

It was made of a very thin, silky kind of material, white in colour, and was a cross between a long-sleeved shirt and a summer dress, to wear on the beach or at a pool over a bikini. It was very simple, cut in a way that Kate knew would flatter her without being skin-tight or uncomfortable, the only form of embellishment a string of sequins that traced the neckline.

Kate glanced up, seeing that Tony still looked a bit unsure of himself, a strange look for him. "I love it, Tony; thank you." She slipped it back into the bag and kissed his cheek quickly.

Tony grinned. "Does that mean I'll see you in that bikini?"

Kate glared at him. "Don't push it, Tony."

**

* * *

AN: Okay, I really don't want to sound petulant here, but … nowadays, Tiva is much more popular than Tate – I get that. But this fic has had 253 visitors. That means that at least 253 people have read it. Hell, the last chapter had 85 visitors. But I've still only got 7 reviews. I've got other ongoing stories I should probably be working on, so could you please give me some sort of sign that I should keep going with this? Because I'm pretty close to just abandoning it, and I'm enjoying writing this, so I don't want to.**

**Tell you what: if you review, give me an episode in Season 1 or 2, something you'd like to see (outside of a romantic relationship, because I've got plans for that, though not in this fic) and I'll work it in. Yes, I'm resorting to bribery. So sue me. (Actually, don't; I have no money!)**


	5. The Curse

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.  
****Spoilers: **_**The Curse**_**. Dialogue in bold comes from the episode.**

* * *

The Curse

This was the part of her job Kate loved. Getting a confession.

Of course, today's was a little different, because they couldn't actually arrest their suspect and had resorted to inviting Petty Officer Erin Toner in to help them with their crime scene reconstruction.

Okay, so maybe Kate had gone one step further and threatened to recall her to the Navy if she wouldn't help them.

But she wanted nothing more than to smack the smug smile off that woman's face, so she felt that she had been particularly restrained.

"**Lieutenant Schilles finished a call to his wife and newborn daughter at 0545.**" Tony explained, pointing to the flat-screen, where an animated stick figure hung up and jumped in the air.

Abby chuckled. "**I threw in that little heel click to show he was really happy.**"

Tony looked grim. "**Yeah, well, not for long. Petty Officer Martinez surprised him with a knife, ransacked the safe and forced Lieutenant Schilles to carry the money to a Tomcat, where he murdered Lieutenant Schilles, stuffed him in a pod and left with the money.**"

"**So what do you think?**" Kate asked, as the 'cartoon' acted everything out on-screen.

"**I think you could use some help from Disney.**" Petty Officer Toner said flatly.

"**Oh, hey, come on!**" Abby protested. "**I wasn't finished with it yet!**"

"**We wanted to make sure we had the right scenario first.**" Gibbs explained.

Toner shrugged. "**That one works for me.**"

Gibbs shook his head. "**Not for me. No, Lieutenant Schilles would know that Martinez was gonna kill him. He'd have resisted some place. Especially in a passageway full of sailors. Martinez had to kill him in Dispersing. But how did he move him to the pod if he was dead?**"

Toner frowned. "**He couldn't.**"

"**Ah, but he could, my dear.**" Ducky disagreed. "**You see I found hairline fractures on Lieutenant Schilles' pelvis and lumber vertebrae, which Abby, here, matched to …**"

"**Orange canvas fibres on Lieutenant Schilles uniform.**" Abby finished.

"**I saw an orange mailbag being dragged over knee-knockers when I visited the ship.**" Gibbs said quietly.

For a few minutes there was silence in the bullpen, and then Gibbs' computer beeped, signalling a fingerprint match.

Gibbs smirked. "**Ah! Eh, I'll get back to that in a minute. Where was I?**"

"**Dragging orange mailbags over knee-knockers, Boss.**" Tony reminded him.

Gibbs nodded. "**Ah. Yeah, that bothered me. If Martinez did stuff his body in a mailbag and dragged it across the ship. How come nobody noticed anything that was …?**" He trailed off, searching for the right word.

"**Hinky?**" Abby suggested.

"**Yeah. Hinky.**"

"**And that's when I remembered how you used to turn heads when you walked by.**" Special Agent Owens added.

Toner stood up. "**I'm outta here.**"

Kate caught her arm. "**Not until the show's over.**"

Gibbs nodded to Abby, who started another video, this time with a very realistic image of Martinez and Toner transporting a mailbag through a ship. "**Now who would have noticed a sailor dragging a mailbag over knee-knockers with you walking by?**"

"**How's that animation?**" Abby asked.

"**Much better.**" Toner told her calmly. "**However, it's not evidence.**" She stood again, glaring at Kate. "**Touch me again and I'll have you arrested for assault. And the rest of you for unlawful detainment.**"

"**You're free to go.**" Gibbs told her, watching her gather her jacket and walk away. "**Oh, I said I'd get back to that fingerprint. It's yours.**"

Toner turned back to them. "**Oh. Okay, it's mine. Where'd you find it? Mark's uniform? All that proves is that we got it on.**"

"**Didn't find it on his uniform.**" Gibbs told her. "**Got it from the **_**federales**_**. Found it on the pistol that killed Martinez in Pedro Negros. Two days before you hit the lotto for $37,000.**"

"**Oh, we could extradite you,**" Tony offered quietly, standing directly behind her, "**but Mexican courts really don't like it when **_**gringos **_**kill one of their own.**"

"**I don't know if it was you or Martinez that killed Lieutenant Schilles.**" Gibbs admitted. "**You can tell it anyway you want. We'll take it down.**"

* * *

"**You know,**" Agent Owens commented as they waited for the elevator, "**in Hawaii, it takes forever to get anything from the **_**federales**_**.**"

"**Same way here.**" Tony agreed.

Owens stared at them in shock for a few seconds. "**No, no, no, guys! Don't tell me that fingerprint matched was faked?**"

Gibbs, Kate and Tony all determinedly avoided each other's gazes.

"**Okay, you guys are crazy.**" Owens stated.

"**Yeah.**" Kate agreed with a shrug, seeing her team-mates doing the same thing either side of her.

"Don't you have a flight to catch, Special Agent Owens?" Gibbs asked as they exited directly into the parking garage.

Owens checked his watch. "Yeah, if I can catch a cab."

"Don't worry about it; I'll give you a ride." Tony offered. "Going that way anyway."

"Thought you said you lived in the opposite direction." Owens commented.

"He's driving me home." Kate explained. "I live that way."

With that, their fellow agent accepted and forty minutes later they were driving back into town.

"Why'd you lie?" Tony asked.

"Why did you?" Kate shot back. "Why not just offer him the ride?"

"Because he wouldn't take it." Tony answered. "But you didn't need to come with."

"You're just upset because this means you'll have to pick me up tomorrow morning." Kate told him.

Tony chuckled. "You caught me." He sighed. "Do you think Gibbs meant it?"

Kate raised an eyebrow, recognising the onset of one of their 'serious' conversations. "Meant what?"

"What he said." Tony fidgeted slightly. "About hiring me seeming like a good idea at the time."

Kate exhaled slowly. "I don't think so. I don't know how you were hired, Tony; all you've told me is that you smiled. He definitely didn't mean hiring you in general. He might have meant that you can be _very_ annoying at times."

"You don't think he regrets hiring me then." Tony said quietly.

Kate laughed. "Definitely not, Tony. You're a good agent. She narrowed her eyes. "You're not fishing for compliments, are you?"

"No." Tony assured her. "Just had a moment of … you know."

Kate nodded, because she did 'know'. "You know, Tony, I've seen your personnel file; at least the job history part. Before NCIS, you were a Baltimore cop for two years. Before that, you were a Philly cop for eighteen months. Before _that_, you were a Peoria cop for two …"

"What's your point, Kate?" Tony asked, slightly harshly.

"You're not planning on leaving NCIS, are you?" Kate asked, trying to sound casual.

A little bit of the worry she was trying to hide seeped into her voice and he smiled at her. Not his usual, mega-watt, I-know-this-can-make-women-melt-into-a-puddle-and-I'm-proud-of-that grin, but a softer smile that she seemed to see more and more, but only when she actually looked for it.

"I was thinking about it." Tony admitted. "Don't really like staying in one place for too long. But then I got a great partner."

Kate returned his smile. "Does that mean I can rile you up about the whole two-year thing?"

Tony laughed. "Do your worst, Katie."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Don't call me Katie."

**

* * *

AN: I know there was a lot here from the episode, but I just love that last scene XD Review please!**


	6. High Seas

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.  
****Spoilers: **_**High Seas**_** – dialogue in bold was in the episode.**

**Short chapter, sorry. Also, I never watched the JAG episodes, so I am relying on the internet for information on Agent Blackadder.**

* * *

High Seas

The wind was cool on their faces as they stepped out onto the deck. Kate could see the emotion in Tony's eyes and knew what he was thinking.

"It's not the same thing, you know." She told him, raising her voice to be heard about the noise of the engine.

"What?" Tony asked, playing the oblivious.

Kate sighed. "You and Gibbs. Burley and Gibbs."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tony insisted.

Kate rolled her eyes. "It was a different dynamic. A different time. You can't compare the relationships."

But he was.

She knew he was, because she was as well. Gibbs smiled at Burley, clapped him on the back, complimented him, shook his hand …

The closest Gibbs came with Tony was the occasional smirk, a slap to the back of the head and a remark like, "Gee, DiNozzo, you didn't screw up for once."

Come to think of it, she'd only heard Gibbs call Tony by his first name a few times since Air Force One.

"Who's comparing?" Tony shrugged.

Kate didn't bother arguing with him. "All I'm saying is that things on the surface aren't always the same as when you put them in context with the way they actually developed, you know … under the surface." She winced, realising she had no way of verbalising her thoughts. "Kinda."

"I have no idea what you said." Tony told her.

"Neither do I." Kate admitted with a heavy sigh. "But the intent was sincere."

Tony gave her a dazzling smile. "Thanks, Kate. Still getting lost?"

Kate pulled a face. "Okay, you were right. It's ridiculously complicated. I mean, who came up with this system?"

Tony chuckled. "That's exactly how I reacted the first time. You'll get used to it though. Everyone does."

* * *

When they arrived back at NCIS very late several days later, Kate couldn't help noticing that Tony was considerably more upbeat.

She hadn't missed his exchange of words with Stan Burley before they boarded the aircraft that would take them back home.

"So, Katie, why were you smiling?" Tony asked teasingly.

Kate blushed. "Tony, don't call me that."

"That doesn't answer my question." Tony grinned.

"Couldn't I just be relieved to get off that ship?" Kate asked tiredly.

"No." Tony's grin faded slightly. "There's no need to be embarrassed, Kate. Why do you think I made the connection between the launch and sex? Everyone reacts like that the first time. It's biology."

"Then why are you teasing me about it?" Kate hissed, her face burning.

"Would you have believed me if I'd just told you?" Tony responded.

"Probably not, no." Kate muttered.

"You'd have thought I was making fun of you." Tony continued. "Figured I'd get the teasing out of the way early on."

Kate said nothing, tilting her head slightly to scrutinise him.

"What?" Tony asked after a few minutes. "I got something on my face?"

Kate shook her head. "You act like such a goofball that I forget how observant you are sometimes."

"That's my plan in a nutshell." Tony joked, before sobering. "You did good out there."

Kate waved it off. "It wasn't _that_ difficult."

"Viv used to hate it." Tony muttered darkly.

"Viv?" Kate questioned curiously.

"My last partner." Tony pulled a face. "Never liked her. Gibbs couldn't stand her."

"Speaking of Gibbs," Kate said, seizing the opportunity, "what did Burley say to you?"

Tony shrugged, but a smile played on his face, a rather smug smile at that. "Nothing. You know Gibbs called him Steve for two years?"

Kate chuckled. "Jealousy gone then?"

"I wasn't jealous." Tony protested.

Kate folded her arms and stared at him. "Tony, you're not the only observant one here."

Tony sighed. "Okay, maybe I was a little. But Gibbs doesn't act like normal bosses, you know that."

Kate nodded. "I know. It seems the grumpier he is, the more he actually likes you."

"Except with Abby." Tony corrected. "And Ducky. And you, to a certain extent."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "No, Abby and Ducky are the exceptions, but there always gonna be a difference between the way he acts around men and women. Compare how he is with me to how he acts around Delores Bromstead."

Tony shuddered at the mention of the 'HR Grinch'. Sure enough, Gibbs did act perfectly pleasant around her. "That's true. But what about the FBI?"

Kate shook her head. "Inter-agency doesn't count, you know that."

Tony looked thoughtful. "That's an interesting theory you've got there. Because now that I think about it, he did 'act' nice to Viv."

"I am a criminal profiler, Tony." Kate pointed out. "Why are you surprised?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just glad Gibbs doesn't call me Tommy."

* * *

**AN: I've got no idea why Kate was smiling after take-off. If anyone has another explanation, I'd love to hear it. Review please!**


	7. Sub Rosa

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, nor will I ever.**

**Spoilers: **_**Sub Rosa. **_**Everything in bold was taken from the episode.**

**Sorry about the long wait between chapters, I got a little distracted by other fandoms. And I can't promise rapid updates on this one, because my DVDs are back at university and I'm stuck home for another two weeks.**

* * *

Sub Rosa

Kate rubbed her temples, feeling her head pounding. She hated colds. It was too menial an excuse to take time off work, but they left you unable to even lift your head.

Across the bullpen, Tony was talking to one of the agents at Norfolk about a body found in a vat of acid.

"**No, the best thing is for you to do nothing, okay, Agent McGee?**" Tony caught her eye and rolled his eyes. "**Just secure the area and wait for us to get there. Okay.**" He hung up. "**Case agent at Norfolk sounds pretty green.**"

Kate didn't bother pointing out that most people – even NCIS agents – hadn't seen partially digested corpses (and she definitely wasn't going to remind him that the first acid-case she'd seen had caused her to empty her stomach).

"**You look like hell.**" Tony commented, leaning on her desk.

Kate gave him a dirty look. "**A woman loves to hear that, Tony.**"

"**If you're coming down with something, don't sit next to me in the truck.**" Tony told her.

Several months ago, Kate would have bristled, but she knew Tony well enough to hear the unspoken question in his voice.

"**Well, there's an upside to having a cold.**" She joked, keeping up their banter and reassuring his concerns in one fell swoop.

Tony grinned at her, fingering his tie. "**You wanna tell the doctor about it?**"

Kate gave him another dirty look – she'd built up a repertoire since working with DiNozzo – but Gibbs arrived before she could say anything.

"**You guys ready to go?**"

"**All set …**" Kate paused for a second to think, her cold making her thought process slower than usual. "**Yeah, and Ducky and Jackson are already on their way. Oh God …**" she heard Tony leap to his feet behind her as her bag knocked Gibbs's coffee to the floor. "**I'm sorry.**" She grabbed a couple of napkins and dropped them onto the spill.

Gibbs looked like he was about to rip her head off and she stopped cleaning it up. "**Er … what do you put in your coffee?**"

"**Coffee.**" Gibbs answered, as though it should have been obvious.

"**Okay …**" Kate said, attempting a smile. "**I'll just go down the hall and get you another cup.**"

"**That's not coffee.**" Gibbs picked up his briefcase and left the bullpen, stepping over her on the way. "**Meet you in the truck.**"

Kate followed his progress and caught Tony's eye. "**What?**"

"**I've never experienced Gibbs without his morning coffee.**" Tony whispered, looking terrified. "**We're in unchartered waters here, Kate.**"

Kate rolled her eyes, grabbed her bag and jogged after him to the elevator. "It won't be that bad."

"Rule #23!" Tony announced as the doors closed on them. "Never mess with a Marine's coffee … if you want to live." He glanced sideways at her, dropping pretences now it was just the two of them in an empty room. "You sure you're alright?"

Kate allowed him a small smile. "Just a cold. Is the hitting on me really necessary?"

"Kate, if I stop, Boss is gonna think we're sleeping together." Tony told her flatly.

His words startled her, but the shot of hurt in his voice was what caused her to stop the elevator.

"Kate, we gotta …"

"Gibbs went to Starbucks." Kate reminded him. "To get coffee. Why are you bothered that I'm bothered by you hitting on me?"

"I'm not." Tony lied, reaching for the button.

Kate stopped him. "Tony …"

"Case, Agent Todd." Tony batted her hand away and flipped the switch. "Talk later."

* * *

"Lot of fun in college, huh?" Tony asked with a smirk. "How was the sub?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "I didn't come here so you could tease me, Tony. And it was … interesting. Fun to watch all those sailors do a double-take when they realised I was a women."

"Gibbs pour water down your throat until you exploded?" Tony asked knowingly.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "He's done that before?"

"The old 'bathroom decoy' trick." Tony chuckled, heading for the kitchen. "You want a beer?"

"No thanks." Kate answered. "I'm not going to need anything to drink for at least a week."

"Kate, college?" Tony prompted.

"Hitting on me?" Kate responded. "It's later."

Tony sighed and grabbed a beer out the fridge. "You sure you don't want anything?"

Kate smiled slightly. "I'm sure. Now what's going on?"

Tony exhaled slowly and sank on to the couch. "Okay … First of all, Gibbs expects me to hit on you – you get that part, right?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "I get that part, Tony. Although I think you're being a little paranoid. When you … I mean that … in the elevator …"

Tony smirked at her. "I don't think I've ever heard you lost for words, Katie."

Kate gave him a warning look. "What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Not to?" Tony gave her a charming smile.

Kate rolled her eyes. "See, you do listen. When you said that, you sounded … I dunno, hurt, I guess."

Tony muttered something that sounded like Italian, before heaving a deep sigh. "Cone of silence?"

Kate nodded. "You know that, Tony."

"Yeah, I do." Tony ran a hand through his hair. "Okay. Yes, if I didn't hit on you, Gibbs would think something was going on – it's just the way I am, so if I stopped it'd be suspicious, at least to him – but that's not why I do it."

Kate found herself suddenly wishing she had a cup of coffee or something – at least then she'd have something to do with her hands. _Oh my God … what's he implying? Is he genuinely hitting on me? Oh God … Oh God … what do I do?_

"Thing is, Kate, I've never been comfortable with showing emotion." Tony admitted, staring at the beer in his hand. "This entire conversation is _extremely_ awkward for me. My teachers used to refer to me as 'emotionally stinted'. My father called it 'being a real man'."

Kate did her best to disguise her snort at that, but he caught it anyway.

"I know." He agreed heavily. "So if I'm worried about you, but I can't say it, or I'm having a bad day and don't want to take it out on you, or I just don't know how to handle the situation …"

"You'll hit on me." Kate finished with a nod. "I get it."

Tony's face broke into a relieved grin. "Movie?"

Kate bit back a laugh at how predictable her partner was and at how terrible he was at changing the subject. "Sure, Tony."

_At least Tony doesn't have feelings for me. That would make things awkward._

But despite her relief, she couldn't help feeling just the smallest pang of disappointment …

* * *

**AN: Still looking for reviews and ideas!**


	8. Minimum Security

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS – dialogue in bold comes from the episode **_**Minimum Security.  
**_**Spoilers: Minimum Security.**

**I've been trying to make this longer, but nothing's co-operating at the moment.**

* * *

Minimum Security

Although Kate would never admit it to Tony in a million years, the jet that had taken them to Cuba was both very comfortable and quite exciting – she had taken a few priority flights and they were never the most enjoyable experiences.

And now they were in quite a nice house on base (even if she was in a room without a bath), getting some rest before interrogation the next day.

Kate fell asleep with some level of guilt preying on her mind. Special Agent Paula Cassidy had been nothing but helpful since they arrived, and they were keeping her in the dark because of some letters?

Of course, Kate understood _why_ they had to do so, but that didn't make her feel any better about it.

She may have fallen into an uneasy sleep, but she awoke with a start, when Tony's yell echoed around the condo. Jumping out of bed, she grabbed her weapon and bolted out into the hallway, as Gibbs did the same, and they burst into Tony's room to find him standing on his bed, weapon in hand, aiming at … an iguana.

Kate exhaled sharply, relief flooding her. She would never admit it aloud, but for a split-second, she had been very worried about her partner.

The relief disappeared, however, when the two agents turned to their team-mate, intending to tease (in Kate's case) and scold (in Gibbs') him for losing his cool over a lizard.

Gibbs was wearing flannel pyjama pants and a white t-shirt. Kate was wearing an old college shirt. Tony …

Tony apparently liked to sleep naked.

"I need coffee." Gibbs muttered, leaving the room.

Kate stayed a second longer, to smirk at an increasingly sheepish-looking Tony. For a man who seemed to have such confidence in his _assets_ at any other time, this sudden show of shyness was strange.

Plus … she allowed her gaze to sweep over him when he averted his gaze … he had _nothing_ to worry about.

_Okay … one more thing to add to my 'never tell Tony' list._

All of this happened in a split-second, before Tony grabbed a pillow and used it to cover himself.

Still smirking, Kate winked at him as she left, rather intrigued to see him turn bright red out of the corner of her eye.

Tony had never struck her as the self-conscious type, but it somehow reassured her that he was – it was another chink in his armour that she had a feeling that any other woman would not have seen.

For some reason, it made her feel slightly flattered … now all she needed was a cold shower.

* * *

Kate was reluctant to search Paula Cassidy's apartment out of guilt, but she suspected Tony's reluctance was for a rather different reason – the apology certainly made it sound that way.

"**I think that's the first time I've heard you apologise to a suspect.**" She remarked casually, as they made their way up the staircase.

"**Well, how would you feel if I was about to search your apartment?**" Tony responded, not looking at her.

"**Violated beyond belief.**" Kate answered, only half-truthfully. She was an incredibly private person, and the thought of anyone searching her apartment in the sort of detail they used at NCIS was an unnerving one.

On the other hand, she found that the thought of _Tony_ searching her apartment in that detail didn't seem as bad – she wouldn't be happy, but she trusted Tony far more than she ever thought she would.

Professionally, of course, she trusted him with her life – she had to – but she was still working on the personal side of things.

However, despite this internal revelation, she knew _that _wasn't the reason Tony apologised. "**You know why you're attracted to her, don't you?**"

"**Who said I was?**" Tony asked flatly, not breaking stride.

Kate didn't bother to address his denial. "**It's endorphins.**"

"**Thank you, **_**Abby**_**.**" His sharp sarcasm was laced with something else, something that worried and intrigued her at the same time.

Over the last few months, Kate had learned to read her partner very well, and for him to deny he was interested in a woman was strange – to be this cagey over it was even more so.

Normally, he took her teasing over women in good humour – Paula was different.

She wasn't about to confront him on that though, so she continued with her line of thought, pretending to ignore his foul mood.

"**You were so excited about going to Cuba and riding on the jet … it stimulated the hell out of your endorphins. First woman you saw was like honey to a bear.**"

"**You were the first woman I saw on my endorphin high.**"

He had a point, but it still didn't negate her argument – even high on endorphins, Tony wasn't stupid enough to try anything with her, _especially _in front of Gibbs.

Something told her he wouldn't have been too happy – she wouldn't be surprised if there was a rule there somewhere.

"**Yeah, well, we work together, Tony … it's like a brother-sister thing.**"

Kate felt herself wince as the words left her – she had a feeling she'd end up going to confession for that one. It wasn't that she had feelings for her partner – at least, she didn't _think_ she did – but given her reaction to him that morning … she could hardly claim she saw him as a brother and still entertain half the thoughts that had entered her head during that cold shower.

"**I never had a sister.**" Tony remarked, ignoring the possible implications of her statement, as well as her lack of conviction.

"**Probably a good thing.**" Kate teased, as they reached the apartments.

* * *

"_**You know, Gibbs, sometimes you can be a real …**__"_

"_**Bastard?**__"_

_At least he knew. "__**Yeah.**__"_

"_**Well, my gut tells me that Agent Cassidy is telling the truth.**__"_

"_**Then what's the problem?**__"_

"_**Romance between agents, Kate … it never works.**__"_

"_**You speaking from personal experience?**__"_

The case was closed, but the still-unanswered question still preyed on Kate's mind. She had even pushed Tony to talk to Paula on the jet-flight home, in the hopes that Gibbs would give her a better explanation, but all she got was that he was still bitter after the last divorce.

She wasn't sure whether Tony had caught on – he tended to have a one-track mind when it came to women – but Kate was a profiler, and she just knew there was something more to this than just an anti-fraternisation policy, especially since (she'd looked it up) NCIS had no such thing officially.

The logical answer was that either Gibbs had dated a fellow agent at some point, or he knew someone who had, and that it had ended badly.

The opening menu of a movie was playing on a loop, but Kate had been ignoring it in favour of contemplating what that bad end had been.

She knew she was being unashamedly nosey, and she would never ask Gibbs what had happened – not only would the enquiry be fruitless, it would also result in her handling all the paperwork in the foreseeable future.

Heaving a sigh, Kate reached for the remote and turned the television off. She wasn't in the mind-frame to watch a movie, and she couldn't even remember which she'd picked, or why she'd decided to put one on in the first place.

It wasn't until she reached for her phone to order pizza (she couldn't be bothered to cook) that she realised that it was a Thursday night.

Thursday nights – although unspoken and definitely unplanned – had become a sort of movie night for Kate and Tony. He had never been to her apartment, but she had been to his, and it wasn't uncommon for him to invite her to pick a movie, while he found them something to eat.

Kate chuckled, rubbing her eyes wearily. Was she really so tired that she had arrived home and thought she was at Tony's apartment?

"You need some sleep, Caitlin." She said under her breath.

Not only did her apartment _look_ completely different to Tony's, but it was no secret what Tony planned on doing that evening.

Even Kate had to admit that Tony could be very charming, and she doubted that even she could resist him forever if he _really_ started pursuing her – Paula stood no chance in the long run.

And judging by the way she was smiling at him on the jet, Kate had a feeling she wouldn't even attempt it.

* * *

**AN: I edited the mention of Rule 12 out of Chapter 3, so at the moment, Kate doesn't know about it.**


End file.
